Werewolf attack
by Pad-for-life
Summary: The Whomping Willow Incident from Remus' POV


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Enjoy reading!  
  
Werewolf attack  
  
Night lay over Hogwarts castle. The corridors were deserted and the only living things still about were Mrs Norris and Filch, the caretaker. At least they thought they were. A small sandy-haired boy with blue eyes was hurrying down an empty staircase to the Entrance Hall. He crossed it, walking towards a small door, which led outside into the grounds. The boy's name was Remus Lupin. Remus was far from unused to being up at night, not only because it was the preferred time of his friends to pull pranks, but also because he was doing this trip every month. You see, Remus happened to be a werewolf. When Remus left the castle, there was already a witch waiting for him- Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse. "There you are, Mr. Lupin," she greeted him as usual before leading the way to the lone tree standing unsheltered in the grounds. Not that the Whomping Willow would need or allow any shelter to come near her. Remus knew the procedure by heart: Madam Pomfrey would touch the knot on a certain root with a long stick and freeze the tree, and he would enter the secret tunnel under the trunk and lock himself in the room at the end of it. "See you tomorrow," he said -as always- and left the nurse to walk into hell alone. He knew there was no escape from the coming, for he had tried nearly everything to stop the monster inside him: taken various potions (with no effect), tied himself up and even stunned himself. Over the years he had learned to sit and wait calmly for the full moon, while trying to keep his mind on cheering memories or his friends. He knew they would sneak out of school again this night, invisible under James' cloak, and wait for him outside the Whomping Willow. Although he had told them countless times they shouldn't come, he secretly looked forward to seeing them there. They had been the ones who had put up most effort to make his transformations more bearable, although one couldn't say they had had much succeed. One memorable full moon, James had tried a cushion charm on the walls and failed dismally by covering them in feathers. Remus had thought the bitter taste would linger in his mouth forever. The silvery full moon was now clearly visible through the little gap in the ceiling. Although keeping focused on the memory of his friends, Remus' mind filled with dread. He shuddered as he felt something rise up in him, something terrible he wanted to throw of, destroy, fur was spreading over his face, his hands turned into claws, bite them, kill them- The werewolf howled in agony and threw himself against the walls. The wood creaked but didn't break. Mad with anger the animal broke a plank lying on the floor, bit into the wood. The werewolf stopped halfway through tearing off the legs of the chair. The creaking of branches had vanished. Other sounds came to his ears, steps, steps towards the tunnel, towards him, the sound of breathing, then a shout from outside. Humans. "Get out of there, you idiot!" With a howl, he threw his massive body at the door, again and again.  
  
Get them, bite them, kill-  
  
Shouts from outside, running. A few splinters broke of the door.  
  
Blood-  
  
"Get away." "Are you crazy? He'll kill you."  
  
Kill him.  
  
CRASH The wood broke, the door flew open, he was free. And a figure was standing at the end of the tunnel, frozen with horror.  
  
KILL  
  
The werewolf's yellow eyes burned as he flew towards the shape- A short stick was raised into the air; a blinding red light hit him in mid- jump- "DON'T!" As the werewolf was thrown back, a second figure jumped into the tunnel, a tall boy with black hair.  
  
Humans, bite them, kill them, -  
  
The monster turned onto him with a snarl. "Get out!" screamed the boy, pulling the other one out of the tunnel, upwards-  
  
No! Kill them!  
  
With one jump, the beast was behind them, he could see them, smell them- "James!" They were up the tunnel and a third boy was there, shouting. The black-haired human was only a meter away from him. Remus jumped. He saw the boy turn while running, his hazel eyes wide, his messy hair falling into his face-he knew this face- ' 'Oh, come on, Remus!' laughed James and shook his hair out of his eyes. 'You know we'll do it anyway!" His hazel eyes shone mischievously and Remus knew he'd have to give in.' It's James, it's your friend, don't hurt him.!  
  
Bite.  
  
The boy jumped aside, yet when Remus followed him, he was hit by something hard, branches were flying down on him, beating his body and forcing him down into the tunnel. He fought against them, bit the air, was throw to the ground. and he remembered no more. 


End file.
